


Гурии должны быть девственницами

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Путь на Эр-Рияд [5]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Джереми и Джеймс не спят вместе. Но однажды им пришлось.Текст является приквелом к макси "Тайна на троих"





	Гурии должны быть девственницами

\- Гребаные педики, как они меня достали! - Джереми с грохотом распахнул дверь в комнату ведущих, схватил свою куртку и так же стремительно пошел обратно. - Я - в бар и не звоните мне до утра. Мне надо напиться.  
\- И снять барышню, - хмыкнул ему вслед Мэй.  
Джереми рыкнул что-то неразборчивое и захлопнул дверь.  
\- Это что такое было? - Ричард едва не уронил кофе и наблюдал за происходящим чуть дыша.  
\- Это был пример того, что люди думают одинаково, - ответил Мэй. Посмотрел на недоумевающего коллегу и продолжил. - Я инкуб Джереми, значит...  
\- Значит, Джереми спит с мужчинами, - Хаммонд слегка покраснел, вспомнив, как сам сделал ровно такие же выводы при первом знакомстве. - Но вас же и раньше считали любовниками.  
\- Да. Но раньше ни у кого не было доказательств, а, между тем, с женщинами Джереми появлялся регулярно. И, я так понимаю, предложений от мужчин он получал немного. А теперь все знают, что я ифрит, сплю с тобой и, значит, точно инкуб. Вывод очевиден.  
\- Ему надоела игрушка?  
\- Да. А еще он популярен и богат, - кивнул Мэй.  
\- Бедный Джереми.  
\- Да уж, учитывая то, сколько сил мне стоило развести его хотя бы на одну попытку.  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Гурии должны быть девственницами, - ответил Мэй, глядя куда-то мимо него.  
\- Что?  
\- Первым у ифрита может быть только его хозяин, - он перевел взгляд на Ричарда и тот невольно сглотнул, настолько злым казался ифрит. - Такой себе знак качества напополам с вишенкой на торте.  
\- Господи... - Хаммонд осторожно потянулся погладить его по плечу.  
\- Нет, на самом деле все не так плохо, - Джеймс нервно взъерошил шевелюру и откинулся на спинку дивана. - По крайней мере, тогда я этого не понимал. Он ведь был моим единственным... единственным человеком, что ли.  
\- Ты его... - Ричард замялся, - ...любил?  
\- Не то чтобы сознательно, - покачал головой Мэй. - Я был скорее как щенок или ребенок, готов сделать все, что угодно, чтобы его порадовать. Ему было шестнадцать, подростковый бунт, разрыв привязанностей - он особенно остро чувствовал тогда, как неправильно происходящее. Я не задумывался об этом, но, кажется именно тогда он и перестал отдавать мне приказы. Не сразу, конечно, привычка - сильная штука, да и я постоянно рвался выполнять какие-то бытовые мелочи, заботиться о нем было важно. Но он все больше старался делать сам.  
\- А ты?  
\- Не волнуйся, - улыбнулся Джеймс. - Для меня этот опыт в любом случае не был бы насилием в человеческом понимании. Я и сейчас не вижу проблемы в том, чтобы проконтролировать свое тело для получения удовольствия. А тогда у меня встало из чистого интереса.

Двадцать лет назад  
Дурацкий день, дурацкий вечер, еще более дурацкая ночь. Джереми закрывает за собой входную дверь, на цыпочках крадется в комнату... а хочется орать и запустить чем-нибудь в стену. И - нет, он не считает, что не прав. Ну вот отказала бы - он вполне может это понять. Нет, значит нет. Ну, "нет" до завтра, конечно, завтра можно повторить предложение. Но сматывать удочки уже в процессе облапывания его ширинки - жестоко. Теперь у него стоит до звездочек перед глазами и звона в ушах. Передергивать в туалете в доме "женщины, которая с ним так обошлась" - да, Джезза знает, что звучит пафосно, но эффектно-то как - он не счел возможным. А за двадцать минут поездки домой ничего не изменилось.  
Пружины кровати резковато скрипят. Не то, чтобы Джереми стеснялся, его родители неглупые люди и не обращают внимания на определенные шумы. Просто сегодня ему кажется, что это унизительно, что все догадаются, что ему не дала самая красивая девчонка в школе. Он зло дергает пряжку ремня, трясет головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь приятном. Это сложно, учитывая, что главный эротический образ последнего месяца как раз его и продинамил.  
\- Помочь?  
Сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди, кончики пальцев покалывает еще полминуты.  
\- Блядь, Мэй, не подкрадывайся.  
\- Прости, - в голосе ифрита сожаления ни на грош. - Так помочь?  
\- Что?  
\- С твоей, хм, немаленькой проблемой, - Мэй откровенно смеется и так же откровенно облизывается. И это дико. - Поверь, я могу не хуже, чем любая твоя одноклассница.  
Он подходит к кровати какой-то не своей вальяжной походкой, склоняется ближе, ведет пальцами по бедру Джереми и опускается на колени. Плавно, красиво... и пиздец как неправильно.  
\- Стой! - Джереми едва успевает одернуть себя, чтобы не добавить пару ласковых. Нельзя, нельзя орать на ифрита.  
Но даже такого приказа хватает, видимо, эмоций в нем через край. Мэй тяжело оседает на пол и опускает голову, так что рассыпавшиеся пряди закрывают лицо.  
\- Мэй, какого черта? Мы же это обсуждали! Хочешь себе мужика - ну, найди кого-нибудь.  
Плечи ифрита вздрагивают.  
\- Мне нужен ты.  
\- За каким хреном? Если тебе нужно разрешение - сформулируй и напиши на бумажке, на что именно, я все прочитаю.  
\- Мне нужен ты. - тихо повторяет Мэй. И за миг до того, как Кларксон набирает воздуха для гневной тирады, поднимает голову. Джереми давится словами, настолько отчаянное у того лицо. - Я не смогу ни с кем кроме тебя в первый раз.  
\- Что? - тихо шепчет Джереми, пытаясь понять, как это он так по-крупному проебал, сам того не зная.  
\- У ифрита первым должен быть хозяин. - Мэй облизывает губы, говорит быстро, словно боится, что ему велят замолчать. В целом, правильно боится. - Такова программа, Джереми. У меня просто не встанет ни на кого, даже если ты прикажешь. Даже если кандидата выберешь и пальцем на него покажешь.  
Вот теперь Джереми жутко.  
\- Я не буду тебя трахать.  
\- Это не обязательно, - Мэй заглядывает в глаза, и Джереми трясет. Лучше бы он по-прежнему блядски улыбался. - Достаточно любой версии полового акта. Я могу просто тебе отсосать. А ты можешь закрыть глаза и думать о ком угодно. Поверь, тебе понравится.  
\- Мэй...  
\- Джереми, пожалуйста! - Мэй никогда не позволяет себе перебивать хозяина, но сейчас он всем телом подается вперед и едва удерживается, чтобы не вцепиться Кларксону в руку. - Пожалуйста... я... я не смогу иначе, никак.  
Блядский ифрит, блядская власть, о которой Кларксон никогда не просил, блядские родственнички с их подарками. Мэй все еще что-то частит сорванным шепотом, а Джереми смотрит на серебряную полоску на своем запястье. Сорвать бы к чертям. Но Кларксон никогда не бежал от проблем. И не бросал друзей.  
\- Хорошо, - он перебивает Мэя на середине фразы, быстро, пока не передумал, расстегивает молнию на джинсах, откидывается на локти и правда закрывает глаза.  
Ифрит затыкается мгновенно и медлит всего пару секунд. Видно понимает, что хозяин готов сбежать в любой момент. От первого прикосновения Джереми вздрагивает, пытается отстраниться от широких - блядь, широких! - ладоней, которые стаскивают с него белье... А потом Мэй касается его языком и мысли исчезают.  
Он хорош, боже, как же он хорош. Джереми прикусывает костяшки пальцев, чтоб не стонать совсем уж в голос и не разбудить весь дом. Горячий рот, охуенный талантливый язык, он и сам-то не знал, что ему может быть так хорошо и это лучший минет в его жизни. Кларксон скулит, толкается бедрами, и его принимают на всю длину, и это так прекрасно, никакая девчонка и рядом не стояла, да, вот так, и ему же самому нравится, и...  
Джереми открывает глаза. Мэй скорчился на полу между его ног, светлые пряди рассыпались, скрывая выражение лица, но Джереми видит, как неловко он сидит и как дрочит себе короткими нервными движениями, едва достав член из штанов.  
Блядь, Мэй.Только не так.  
\- Мэй, стой, стой, подожди.  
Это не приказ, на приказ нет никаких сил, что он, в самом деле, железный, поэтому отталкивать Мэя приходится за плечи. И пока ифрит хлопает огромными отчаянными глазищами, Кларксон затаскивает его на постель. Укладывает на бок, лицом к себе, утыкается лбом в лоб - так хоть не видно припухших влажных губ - и шепчет:  
\- Я не могу так. Только не с тобой.  
Джереми решительно - боже, кому он врет - опускает руку и касается пальцами чужого члена. Не то, чтобы он сильно отличался, но это чужой член, и этого вполне достаточно. Ему срочно нужна помощь. И она приходит. Руки Мэя не менее умелые, чем его рот, повторять чужие движения несложно, да и вообще, достаточно сжать кулак, Мэй толкается в него сам, чужое тепло так близко, чужое дыхание на губах, а в голове правильный туман. Мэй глушит его крик - не поцелуем, ладонью - толкается пару раз и утыкается ему в плечо. Ифрита мелко трясет.  
Джереми вытирает ладонь о простыню и тянется его обнять. Ему чертовски неловко, хочется прикрыться, напиться тоже хочется, хотя похмелье и так уже на подступах. Попытку уснуть в обнимку он себе не представляет. Завтрашнее утро и не хочет представлять. Но не обнять все еще сорванно дышащего ифрита не может.  
\- Спасибо.  
Мэй шевелится в его руках, поднимает голову, заглядывает ему в глаза и улыбается. Похоже, ему ровно так же неловко, как и Джереми.  
\- Я... - Джереми думает, что бы такое сказать уместное, но ему в кои-то веки отказывают слова.  
\- Не надо.  
Ифрит приподнимается на локте, смотрит на... друга. Пожалуй, да - Кларксон видит, как изменился его взгляд, стал взрослым, независимым, что ли... слова все еще не с ним.  
\- Не надо ничего говорить. - Мэй с усмешкой качает головой. - Ничего не произошло. Просто спасибо. Спи.  
И растворяется в воздухе.  
Кларксон тяжело откидывается на подушки, пялится в потолок. Потом поднимает руку и долго смотрит на браслет на запястье. Надо с этим что-то делать.

 

\- Ну, не смотри на меня таким взглядом! Я знаю, что тебе интересно, но ты не спросишь из вежливости, - Джеймс хмыкнул. - Не было ничего такого. Подрочили друг другу по-дружески и все.  
\- Эй, я и не собирался спрашивать!  
\- Ну, конечно.  
Они рассмеялись, легко, как будто от облегчения, когда становится понятно, что бояться не стоило и в темном углу никто не прячется.  
Конечно...


End file.
